À la vie, à la mort
by Fumiyocchi
Summary: "Que le survival game commence!" Ils sont dix-huit et un seul d'entre eux doit survivre. Alors Rin et Len s'élancent dans l'arène, nourrissant l'espoir secret de sauver tous leurs amis et, par la même occasion, se revoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur certains des participants qui sont bien décidés à remporter seuls ce jeu de survie... Len x Rin
1. Prologue

**_J'ai beaucoup de trucs à finir et c'est sans doute de la folie de commencer une nouvelle fanfiction, mais je ne pouvais pas lâcher l'inspiration. J'essayerai de tenir un rythme régulier pour cette fic tout en continuant "Error", promis! :) En attendant, bonne lecture mes cocos! C:_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Les Vocaloids ne m'appartiennent pas. :/_**

* * *

 **Prologue: Parés à la destruction**

"Pour l'honneur de notre patrie, pour la gloire de ses habitants, pour l'amour et la haine que nous ressentons les uns envers les autres! Nous vous avons plongés dans ce jeu dans le but de démontrer toutes ces valeurs qui font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui: des bêtes assoiffées de sang dont l'unique but est de survivre dans ce monde de brutes! Éparpillés aux quatre coins de cette énorme arène, vous devez sans relâche traquer vos adversaires et les achever un par un, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul d'entre vous, qui en sera le survivant. Êtes-vous prêts à vous entretuer, vous qui étiez autrefois les élèves d'une même classe? Que le survival commence!"

Les cris du public de tout le pays retentit puis un silence de mort tomba sur eux. Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel, signe que l'heure était déjà plutôt avancée, et ils avaient tous incroyablement chaud. Les arbres semblaient les narguer, de là où ils étaient, à ne pas offrir la moindre petite ombre. Et devant chacun d'entre eux, s'étendaient des kilomètres et des kilomètres de terrain désert, comme pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls et qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-même pour échapper à cet enfer.

Ils étaient dix-huit. Dix filles et huit garçons. Ils seraient dix-sept à mourir. Un à vivre. C'était impensable. Juste impossible à imaginer. Hier encore, ils n'étaient que des lycéens normaux qui étudiaient de tout leur coeur afin de préparer les examens de fin d'année. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'ils seraient plongés dans cette ridicule histoire de complot ou ils ne savaient quoi. Un survival game... Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à y croire...

Rin leva ses yeux bleus larmoyants devant elle et avisa du regard le paysage monotone qui l'entourait. Du sable, du sable, encore du sable. On avait éparpillé plusieurs armes de guerre à ses pieds, l'invitant à en choisir une - ou plusieurs - qu'elle utiliserait tout au long du jeu. Jusqu'à la mort. Ou peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagne. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré. Car elle ne devait pas penser ainsi: ils sortiraient tous vivants d'ici, et ce par n'importe quel moyen. Un petit sourire confiant sur le visage, elle se saisit de trois petits couteaux à lancer qu'elle fourra dans son uniforme, accrocha un petit pistolet à sa ceinture et rangea une grosse boîte de munitions dans sa poche.

Elle était prête.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Len donna un énième coup d'épée sur l'arbuste qu'il avait découvert non loin du lieu où il avait commencé le jeu avant de s'effondrer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le ciel bleu qu'il savait faux et, Inconsciemment, il se demanda quand est-ce que qu'il reverrait le vrai, celui qui avait toujours été au-dessus de lui tout au long de sa vie. Aussi une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne la remarque.

Car au fond de lui-même, il savait bien que la dernière chose qu'il verrait serait cette arène sans fin.

 _Élève numéro 6,_ annonça une voix qui résonna à travers les énormes hauts-parleurs.

 **Paré.**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Miku n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, pourquoi elle y était et comment elle y était arrivée. Comme si le discours précédant le début du jeu n'avait jamais été prononcé. En vérité, elle n'en avait pas écouté un traître mot, trop obnubilée par une seule pensée.

 _Luka._

Elle avait besoin de Luka. Sa meilleure amie. Elle avait besoin de se blottir dans ses bras de la même manière qu'un nourrisson avait besoin de lait maternel pour survivre. Elle avait besoin de discuter avec elle, de rire avec elle, de partager son repas de midi avec elle, et surtout, d'entendre sa joyeuse et légèrement grave voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait l'entendre, lorsqu'elle était triste et qu'elle lui murmurait de douces et réconfortantes paroles! Comme cette époque lui manquait...

Mais... Elle pouvait la retrouver, non? Luka était quelque part dans cette arène, vivait la même horreur qu'elle et, surtout, pouvait se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment. Elle devait la protéger. Abandonner son rôle d'éternelle assistée et de lui venir en aide à son tour. Les armes devant elle lui lancèrent alors un appel silencieux qu'elle entendit néanmoins. Saisissant une fine et longue dague empoisonnée entre ses mains et accrochant un poignard à sa ceinture, elle s'élança dans le désert qui lui faisait face dans l'espoir de retrouver sa plus grande amie.

À l'autre bout de l'arène, Luka Megurine avait déjà commencé à marcher droit devant elle, une longue épée ensanglantée dans les mains. Derrière elle s'étendait le corps inanimé de Piko Utatane, se vidant de son sang à travers une plaie béante à la poitrine.

 _Élèves numéro quatre et onze: Parés._

 _Élève numéro seize: **Achevé.**_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Un éclat de rire résonna dans l'arène silencieuse sans qu'aucun des participants ne l'entende. Alors Mayu en profitait, riait à n'en plus pouvoir, tournoyant sur elle-même dans une ronde diabolique. Ses cheveux blonds clairs virevoltait autour d'elle tels une crinière de lion, alors que ses yeux miel perdaient petit à petit de leur éclat. Pourtant, elle se sentait si bien, une hache à la main, sachant qu'elle possédait le pouvoir de détruire tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

Une chose était sûre, en tout cas: ce serait elle qui gagnerait le survival game.

 _Élève numéro douze: Paré._

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Alors tous les autres élèves réagirent. Résonnèrent de nouveaux appels annoncant qu'ils étaient prêts. Il y eut des sanglots et des cris; des rires déments et des hurlements de rage. Alors, saisissant tour à tour leurs armes et s'élançant dans l'arène sans fin, ils quémandèrent tous une prière silencieuse dans l'espoir de survivre, et, par la même occasion, sauver tous leurs camarades plongés dans la folie meurtrière d'un État noyé dans la vengeance.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 ** _Comment ça, je n'ai pas le droit de tuer Piko dès le premier chap'? Bien sûr que si! xO Et puis j'ai déjà trop de persos à introduire, un de moins c'est déjà pas mal. *PAN*_**

 ** _Plus sérieusement. J'aurais bien aimé d'écrire quelques autres personnages mais je n'avais plus d'idées. Disons que là, je n'ai décrit que les plus importants! (Même si tous les élèves participant aux jeux seront très bien exploités, et un par un hein). Il est à noter que les personnages principaux de cette fic sont Rin et Len._**

 ** _Bref. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (je suppose) pour le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous! ^^_**


	2. Je n'ai même plus envie de vivre

**Chapitre 1: "Je n'ai même plus envie de vivre."**

 _Élève_ _numéro quatorze: Kaito Shion._

 _Statut actuel: Vivant._

* * *

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

* * *

 _Tue-moi, s'il te plaît._

Il lui avait dit ça brusquement, alors qu'ils cherchaient tous deux un moyen de s'échapper de cette prison sans fin. Dès le début du jeu, ils avaient été placés l'un à côté de l'autre, comme si on avait cherché à les faire s'entretuer. Mais, au lieu de cela, ils avaient longuement discuté et réfléchi à un quelconque moyen d'échapper au massacre; sans succès.

\- Bon, il y a un moyen, bien sûr, mais il faudrait que dix-sept d'entre nous meurent... Ce qui serait très fâcheux.

Au final, derrière son apparence de gentil petit garçon, Piko Utatane était réellement quelqu'un d'agaçant, et c'était Luka qui en faisait les frais.

Mais, il fallait le dire, il avait quelque chose qui le rendait spécial. Différent des autres. Pas son air efféminé, ou alors ses cheveux déjà blancs malgré son jeune âge, et encore moins ses grands yeux bleus... Mais autre chose, que la jeune fille ne saurait décrire. Quelque chose de... chaleureux?

\- Tu sais, si tout le monde se prêtait au jeu et qu'un seul d'entre nous venait à y survivre, je préférerais que ce soit toi, Megurine.

\- Qu-Quoi?

\- Oui, oui, je t'assure! De nous tous, c'est toi la plus gentille, la plus belle. Tu écoutes toujours ton cœur et tu n'hésites jamais à secourir ceux qui en ont besoin. Tu es toujours souriante, même dans les pires situations. Et puis, tu sais, il me suffit d'entendre ta voix pour que mon esprit soit apaisé.

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement et un joli rouge vint colorer ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup, à celui-là? Qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ces compliments? S'il essayait de la draguer, et bien c'était raté! Quoique... Le moment était mal placé pour faire ce genre de choses, non? Et puis, elle le savait, Piko n'était pas ce genre de garçon. Il était donc... sincère?

\- Parce que je t'aime, Megurine. Enfin, pas de cette manière hein! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je t'aime beaucoup... En ami.

Il avait rougi un peu, lui aussi. C'était mignon, quand même, et si Luka esquissa un petit sourire amusé, elle se retint de faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu utilises toi, comme arme? demanda-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de changer de sujet.

L'expression de la jeune fille changea du tout au tout. Elle se leva, avança vers le tas d'armes qui avait été disposé devant elle au début du jeu. Posa son regard bleu dessus. Saisit deux épées dans chacune de ses mains tout en leur retirant leurs fourreaux. L'une était plutôt courte et épaisse, et son manche était incrusté de diamants qui resplendissaient sous le soleil de plomb. L'autre, longue et fine, possédait un simple manche d'acier recouvert de tissus en tous genres. Luka semblait les peser avec ses mains. Au final, elle jeta la plus courte sur le tas et fit tournoyer habilement l'autre dans sa main, et Piko la regardait comme émerveillé par ses mouvements si fluides.

\- Les épées, c'est mon truc. D'habitude, je prends les plus courtes que je trouve, mais là, les diamants l'alourdissent et j'ai plus de mal à la manier. Tu vois le truc?

\- Euh... je crois...

\- Et toi? On t'a appris à utiliser quoi? questionna la rosée en replaçant son arme dans son fourreau.

\- Oh, comme je n'arrivais à manier aucune arme et que j'avais peur des pistolets, on m'a seulement appris à utiliser des seringues et à différencier les types de poison.

Luka sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Et il disait ça comme ça, la voix pleine d'innocence, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde.

\- Mais je doute que ça me serve à quelque chose. De toute façon, je mourrai bientôt.

\- Hein?

\- Oui. S'il te plaît, Megurine... Tue-moi.

Et elle l'avait écouté. Comme une idiote. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle avait pleuré, mais il lui avait donné un argument assez convaincant qui l'avait poussé à l'écouter.

 _Je n'ai même plus envie de vivre._

Qu'elle était bête! Elle aurait dû le réconforter, lui dire qu'elle l'aiderait à sortir de là, l'aider. Et au lieu de ça elle l'avait... tué.

* * *

 _Élève numéro seize: Achevé._

* * *

L'annonce qui retentit à travers toute l'arène glaça le sang de Len. Avait-il bien entendu? Quelqu'un était... mort?

Non, c'était impossible! Le jeu venait tout juste de commencer, bon sang! Quelqu'un avait-il décidé de se suicider? Quoique affreuse, cette idée aurait été, dans un sens, rassurante: cela voudrait dire que personne ne s'était laissé prendre au survival game. Pourtant, rien ne lui prouvait que ce n'était pas le cas. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait, ici?!

Il regarda sans la voir l'épée avec laquelle il frappait ce pauvre arbuste depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes. Il ne faisait pas ça pour s'entraîner car il ne se sentait pas menacé le moins du monde - loin de là -, mais plus pour se défouler. Il avait en lui une colère immense qu'il cachait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il fallait bien se laisser aller, de temps en temps... Il finit pourtant par la replacer dans son fourreau, accroché à sa ceinture, et continua à marcher dans le désert immense qui s'étendait devant lui. Tout d'abord, il devait trouver de quoi se désaltérer. Dans le sac à dos qu'il avait ramassé dans le tas d'armes, il avait trouvé un bon stock de viande séchée, ce qui l'avait quelque peu rassuré. Certes, cela ne suffirait que pour quelques jours, mais cela lui garantissait au moins de survivre pendant ce court laps de temps. A moins qu'il ne se fasse tué avant...

Il secoua la tête en tentant de chasser cette sombre pensée. Non, non, non! Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Surtout, ne pas penser à ça. Personne ne se tomberait dans le piège. Personne... hein?

L'espace d'un instant, les visages de tous ces amis refirent surface. De l'arrogante Neru à la téméraire Gumi, en passant par le gentil Kaito et l'intelligent Yûma, et tous les autres. Mais, surtout, la magnifique Rin...

Il disait "magnifique", mais le mot était faible. Parce qu'elle était bien plus que ça. Il l'aimait beaucoup - vraiment beaucoup -, mais pas uniquement à cause de son physique. Elle était juste... comment dire? Parfaite? Oui, c'était ça. Elle était toujours si douce, si gentille, si innocente...

Oui... Si innocente...

Il ne devait pas...

Ne devait pas...

Il ne devait pas laisser ce jeu souiller cette innocence si pure!

* * *

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

* * *

 _ **Mon chapitre est plus court que le prologue. :D**_

 _ **Euh... Je sais pas quoi dire là. Juste une petite remarque: l'élève dont je mets le numéro en début de chapitre est choisi parfaitement au hasard dans toute la liste. Cela n'affecte en rien l'histoire, ou je ne sais quoi.**_

 _ **Bon, bah... Voilà. Merci à "NOM NOM NOM' pour sa review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. :3 (J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi! ^^)**_

 _ **A la revoyure! :D**_


	3. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit

_**Je suis désolée pour ce retard impardonnable. x(**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, quand même!**_

 _ **Remarque: Je n'utilise PAS d'OC. Les personnages sont tous des Vocaloids. Pour ceux dont on ne connait pas le nom de famille, j'ai utilisé ceux de leurs donneurs de voix (à part peut-être Gumi, je déteste qu'on dise que "Megpoid" est son nom de famille mais je l'ai utilisé pour le bien de l'histoire). Sinon, le nom de famille de Yuuma, "Tsubaki", est issu de la chanson "Shoot on Tokyo", chantée par Len, Gakupo, Kaito, Piko, Kiyoteru et lui. ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : « Ils étaient le jour et la nuit ».**

 _Élève numéro cinq : Dell Honne._

 _Statut actuel : Vivant._

* * *

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

* * *

Rin saisit l'un de ses couteaux et coupa l'extrémité de sa frange qui lui retombait sur les yeux.

Cela devait faire une éternité qu'elle avançait dans cette immense étendue de sable, mais n'en voyait pourtant pas le bout. Les irritants rayons de soleil lui tapaient sur la tête, et il lui semblait être enfermée dans un four. Il faisait chaud. Tellement chaud… Sa gorge était sèche et ses jambes ne supportaient même plus son poids. Bientôt, elle s'écroulerait à même le sol et mourrait probablement de déshydratation. Pourtant, elle voulait tant…

 _Continuer… Avanc-_

Sans un mot, elle s'affala sur le sable chauffé par le soleil artificiel de l'arène. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience était une touffe de cheveux marrons.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

\- Si l'on suit ce raisonnement, Neru devrait être l'élève numéro un…

\- Oooh, je vois ! T'es drôlement intelligent, tu sais !

Yuuma porta la main à son visage, et tenta maladroitement de cacher les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur son visage malgré lui. Assise juste à côté de lui, Gumi Megpoid posait ses deux orbes d'émeraude impressionnées sur les quelques mots qu'il avait griffonnés sur son calepin. Lorsque ses cheveux verts, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, caressèrent inconsciemment la joue du jeune homme, il réalisa la proximité qu'ils avaient et se décala très légèrement sur le côté, embarrassé.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, par le plus grand des hasards, disposés l'un à côté de l'autre dans la grande arène où le survival game se déroulait. Yuuma en avait immédiatement déduit que la disposition des élèves se faisaient aléatoirement, et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient les seuls à avoir été placés par binôme. Pourtant, l'annonce de l'élève achevé lui avait immédiatement fait changé d'avis, lui signalant que l'un de ses congénères avait immédiatement pensé à tuer la personne la plus proche de lui, soit son binôme. Le but du jeu étant de tuer, les organisateurs devaient sans doute avoir pensé à éliminer un maximum de monde dès le début, afin de laisser les choses se corser plus tard, et, par la même occasion, offrir un spectacle « de qualité ».

Il n'avait pas mis énormément de temps à comprendre que les pièges ne manquaient pas dans cette arène. Par exemple, dans le tas où il devait choisir ses armes, beaucoup n'étaient que contrefaçons et pouvaient se casser au moindre faux mouvement. Il avait pris soin de toutes les tester dès le début, en avait gardé quelques-unes, et avait fait cadeau des autres à Gumi.

Aussi, l'un des pièges les plus dangereux étaient certainement le désert qui s'étendait près d'eux. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait deviné que s'y engouffrer revenait à ne plus jamais en sortir, et avait préféré rebrousser chemin. Résultat, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une immense forêt, dense mais rassurante. Des arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue, tandis que les feuilles tournoyaient dans l'air dans une danse infinie. L'air était aussi bien plus frais que devant le désert.

\- Mais alors, Lapis est la numéro deux hein ? Et après y a Miku hein ? demanda Gumi en trépignant sur le sol.

\- Alors… fit Yuuma dans un élan de réflexion. D'abord les A, ensuite… Il y a un F avant Miku Hatsune, non ?

\- Ah ouais, Miki Furukawa !

\- Voilà ! Donc, je disais ! continua-t-il en prenant des notes à toute vitesse. Neru est la un, Lapis la deux, Miki la trois et Miku la quatre…

\- Dis, le seize, celui qui est mort, c'est qui ?

\- J'y arrive…

Autrefois, Yuuma ne s'était pas beaucoup intégré à sa classe, alors l'aide de Gumi quant aux noms de ses camarades l'aidait énormément. Si leurs têtes lui étaient restées en mémoire, leurs appellations, elles, demeuraient un énorme mystère. À part peut-être Len. Et Gumi, évidemment.

Gumi Megpoid, c'était un peu le genre de fille que tout le monde connaissait et qui connaissait tout le monde. Le genre de personne qu'on ne pouvait qu'adorer, à moins d'avoir de sérieux problèmes mentaux. Gumi, elle avait le goût de l'aventure, elle était téméraire et impétueuse, débordante de vie et incroyablement jolie. Yuuma, lui, n'était qu'un adolescent surdoué qui se fondait dans la masse, qui était souvent brusqué durant son enfance pour diverses raisons, qui n'avait que très peu d'amis. En gros, ils étaient le jour et la nuit.

Pourtant, elle lui avait tendu la main et l'avait aidé à sortir du trou dans lequel il s'était terré. Rien que pour ça, il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

\- Oh, je suis le numéro onze ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste en voyant Yuuma tracer les jolies boucles de son nom.

\- Oui, oui, fit-il en tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire. Qui est-ce qui vient après ?

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit replacer une mèche de cheveux verts derrière son oreille avant de poser son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'intense réflexion. Sentant le rouge monter à nouveau à ses joues, il détourna le regard et se remit à contempler la feuille noircie d'encre de son calepin.

\- Ah oui, Megurine ! fit-elle. Luka Megurine ! Et juste après y a Mayu Moriniga !

\- Moriniga ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, s'étonna le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mais si ! Tu sais, cette fille constamment entourée d'une aura noire qui s'asseyait au fond de la classe !

\- Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup… la railla-t-il.

Il évita de la regarder mais devina qu'elle gonflait les joues et fronçait les sourcils. Elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était dépassée par la situation et ne trouvait plus d'arguments à donner. Yuuma avait l'habitude de la voir faire ça lorsqu'elle discutait avec ses amies, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait ainsi avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne se parlaient quasiment jamais.

\- Hé, hé, Iroha Nekomura est la quatorze ! C'est la seule qui a un nom qui commence par N !

\- Il n'y a ni de O, ni de P, je me trompe ? Donc on passe aux S…

\- Shion seulement, je crois…

 _Kaito Shion, élève numéro 15_ , orthographia-t-il de son écriture ici bâclée.

Tout le monde connaissait Kaito. Comme Gumi, il était impossible de ne pas apprécier ce garçon au cœur en chocolat. Autrefois capitaine de l'équipe de football de leur lycée, et il avait mené ses confrères à la tête du classement des tournois interscolaires. Alors, autant le dire, il était extrêmement populaire.

\- Et pour les T, il n'y a que toi ! s'écria la jeune fille en souriant à pleines dents. Yuuma Tsubaki, élève numéro sei-

Le reste de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge tandis que son sourire s'évanouissait progressivement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, la main du jeune homme tremblait.

\- Je suis… l'élève censé être mort ?

* * *

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

* * *

 _ **Reviews? x3**_

 _ **A la prochaine!**_


	4. Avancer

**_C'est qu'il m'en aura fait baver, ce chapitre. M'enfin. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Avancer**

 _Élève numéro dix-sept: Yukari Yuzuki_

 _Statut: Vivant._

* * *

\- Bon, en gros, je suis face à un cadavre, c'est ça? lança Gumi en plongeant ses orbes vertes dans le rose profond de Yuuma. C'est bizarre, tes joues sont toutes rouges, on jurerait que tu es encore vivant...

Yuuma en vint même à se demander comment il pouvait encore rougir dans une situation pareille.

\- Alors, c'est pas comme ça que les élèves sont numérotés, en fait... continua-t-elle dans sa lancée... Peut-être qu'on classe les filles selon les tailles de poitrine! Eh eh, à ton avis, si c'était le cas, je serais classée combien?

\- Non, je suis certain que c'est la bonne manière de les classer, rétorqua Yuuma en ignorant la dernière réplique de la jeune fille qui avait failli amener son pauvre visage à brûler. On a sûrement dû faire une erreur quelque part...

\- Bon bah, je te fais confiance moi, t'es le plus intelligent de toute façon!

Elle s'allongea à même le sol tandis qu'il continuait à gribouiller des raisonnements sans queue ni tête sur son calepin. Lorsque son estomac commença à émettre des gargouillements inhumains, elle fouilla dans l'un des sacs qu'ils avaient trouvés dans le tas d'armes et en sortit deux sandwichs fourrés à la viande. Elle en tendit un à son voisin, qui l'attrapa distraitement tout en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Gumi détailla un instant son visage blanc parsemé de quelques rougeurs au niveau des pommettes, ainsi que son regard rose concentré et ses cheveux de même couleur - probablement pas une teinture, car presque tous les habitants de leur ville naissaient avec des couleurs surnaturelles -

 _L'ensemble est plutôt pas mal_ , pensa-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire.

Elle aimait bien ce garçon. Il était étrange, mais tellement différent des autres. Tellement spécial. Même s'ils ne faisaient rien en particulier, elle ne parvenait pas à s'ennuyer lorsqu'il était à côté d'elle.

\- Yuuma? commença-t-elle après avoir avalé le morceau de pain qu'elle avait fourré dans sa bouche quelques secondes plus tôt.

L'intéressé leva la tête de son papier et posa les yeux sur la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, qui elle avait le regard perdu dans le bleu du ciel.

\- O-Ouais? répondit-il, les joues rosies.

Elle eut un sourire. Un imperceptible sourire, mais qu'il put voir quand même.

\- Si on réussit à sortir d'ici, on passera plus de temps ensemble, d'accord?

Yuuma ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Pas de "si" qui tiennent. On sortira d'ici à coup sûr.

Là, leurs regards se croisent. Il peut voir dans les iris verts un pétillement, et dans les pupilles une joie mal dissimulée. Son pauvre cœur tressaute dans sa poitrine, mais il sent une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Comme si voir Gumi ainsi le rendait heureux; et c'était très probablement le cas. il ne savait pas.

\- Tu me le promets?

La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir- Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant.

\- Oui. On sortira d'ici tous les deux. Je te le promets.

* * *

X

* * *

Courir.

Courir, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Courir, ou mourir.

\- Aidez-moi ! Par pitié, quelqu'un !

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi terrifiée. Elle, la proie, traquée par un prédateur déterminé à emporter son festin avec lui, fuyait de toutes ses forces, tout son cœur, toute son âme. _L'autre_ était là, juste derrière elle – si proche – prête à bondir au moindre faux mouvement de sa part. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre.

À moins que ce ne soit que de misérables secondes.

\- J'aurais préféré mourir… dans un endroit plus recommandable… murmura-t-elle en affichant un sourire crispé.

Ses jambes ne répondaient déjà plus et elle s'écroula misérablement sur le sol, impuissante. Les mains de son poursuivant, qui l'avait déjà rattrapée, s'enroulèrent autour de son cou tels deux vicieux serpents, avant de se resserrer imperceptiblement.

Au bout d'une minute, la vie avait déjà quitté son corps.

* * *

 _Élève numéro trois : Achevé._

* * *

Len se réveilla en sursauts.

Que… se passait-il ? Combien de temps s'était-il endormi sur ce sol chaud et rêche ? Un regard autour de lui lui apprit qu'il se trouvait toujours dans l'immense désert où on l'avait déposé au début du jeu, mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment s'en extirper. Devait-il s'y enfoncer, ou au contraire rebrousser chemin ? Comment faire pour retrouver tous les autres ? Le sourire de Rin lui vint un instant à l'esprit, mais il s'empressa de balayer cette pensée du revers de la main, de peur de ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose dans une situation aussi critique.

 _Bon… Que ferait Yuuma dans une situation pareille ?_ pensa-t-il en portant sa main à son menton, signe d'intense réflexion.

Bien évidemment, il lui était impossible de réfléchir comme son ami, qui lui était un véritable automate vivant. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que leurs chemins finiraient par se rencontrer, et que tout finirait par devenir bien plus facile dans cette arène sanguilonante.

D'un geste qui respirait la fatigue, il amena à lui son sac à provisions et en tira un morceau de pain fourré à la viande séchée. En y repensant, il devrait bientôt se mettre à chasser, parce tout ce qu'il possédait risquait de moisir s'il ne le consommait pas rapidement… Constatant que la nuit devait être tombée depuis un moment déjà, Len se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. N'avait-il pas pensé à placer une quelconque horloge, quelque part ? Il perdait complètement la notion du temps… Et puis, quel jour était-on ?

 _Merde !_

Il allait devenir fou.

Rapidement, il accrocha le fourreau de son épée à sa ceinture, plaça son sac sur son dos et se remit en marche, cette fois-ci dans le chemin inverse. À vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il faisait ça et il avait l'impression qu'une petite voix lui murmurait à l'oreille que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Avancer. Surtout, ne jamais cesser d'avancer. Son choix était le bon, il en était certain.

Cette certitude fut confirmée lorsqu'il aperçut, après une demi-heure de marche éreintante, une forêt dont le vert des grands arbres contrastaient allègrement avec le jaune du sable. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut peur de l'avoir rêvée, et courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à l'atteindre, faisant fît de la fatigue qui menaçait de le faire s'écrouler.

 _Avancer._

 _Avancer._

 _Avancer._

 _Av-_

Il buta contre quelque chose et trébucha. Les yeux d'abord fermés, il mit un certain temps à remarquer ce sur quoi il était maintenant allongé.

Un cadavre.

Celui de Miki Furukawa.

* * *

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

* * *

 _Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur. x) Lâchez-vous, et à_ _la prochaine!_


End file.
